


ONE PIECE FILM: PHOENIX

by XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Phoenixes, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Just as the Straw Hats finish having a little beach vacation time, Aika discovers something that starts a new adventure that takes them to a place called Phoenix Ash Island! There, they meet a girl named Liza who is trying to find her place in her village, spurred on by the words of a pirate she once knew. When a greedy Marine seeks out the treasure, the Straw Hats must find a way to get to it before he does...but is there more to this treasure than meets the eye?





	1. A Beach Vacation and a New Find

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and other OCs © Me

 A bright, clear, sunny sky, a beautiful blue ocean, cool breezes, and rolling waves. Basically, everything that someone would need for a nice beach vacation. On a small island, somewhere in the New World, there was a certain ship moored at the shore of a sandy beach that encircled a lush jungle, and on that beach was a certain orange-haired woman, lying on her deck chair as she soaked up the rays, wearing a green bikini with daisies, a beige shirt, and her pale rose sunhat.  
  
 Not too far from them, Brook hummed as he strummed a little tune on his ukulele, wearing a long, red shirt and a pair of red sunglasses over his eye sockets, some dark purple pants, and a pair of sandals while Zoro leaned against a palm tree, snoring away while wearing nothing but a pair of red swimming trunks with three white stripes on them, almost like sword slashes.  
  
 "Haa..." sighed Nami. "This is the life, huh, Robin?"  
  
 "Couldn't agree more," said Robin, wearing a dark purple bikini and a shawl around her shoulders. Her hair was done up in a ponytail and she had one a pair of sunglasses with blue lenses.  
  
 In between the girls lied Blizzard, who was wearing nothing more than a simple mahogany Criminal tank top and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. He snored as he lied in the shade while Nami reached down and gently scratched behind his ear, causing him to sigh pleasantly while he wagged his tail. That's when Sanji approached, wearing a light blue shirt with a green shirt with a large green stripe in the middle and a pair of navy blue trunks as he held a tray of lemonade.  
  
 "Ladies," he said in his usual suave manner. "Your lemonade."  
  
 "Thank you, Sanji," said Nami as she and Robin grabbed a glass and then tapped them together.  
  
 "To a nice, relaxing vacation," said Nami.  
  
 "Cheers," Robin said before they began to drink.  
  
 "WHOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!"  
  
 Nami looked out toward the open ocean, where a large wave rolled towards the shore, and upon that wave was no one else but Monkey D. Luffy, who practically slid on the wave's surface on his Doskoi Panda surfboard. His signature straw hat hung off the back of his head and around his neck was a pair of dog tags, as well as a pair of orange Criminal swim trunks with a red star on the left pants leg.  
  
 Luckily, he had his ankle band on to keep himself from falling off the board.  
  
 "YEAH!!!" Luffy cheered as he rode on the wave, and not too far away from him was Usopp, who had his hair tied back in a knot and a pair of yellow shorts with black squiggly stripes on them while Tony-Tony Chopper was clinging to the sniper's leg, wearing his purple trunks, his signature hat and blue helmet, and a pair of pink water wings.  
  
 "ALL RIGHT!!!" the sniper shouted. "THAT'S RIGHT!!!"  
  
 "WHOOOOOOOOAAAA~!!!" Chopper screamed as he hung onto Usopp's calf. "USOPP, SLOW DOWN!!! AAAAAH!!!"  
  
 "There they go again," said Robin with her usual amused smile while Blizzard and Nami gave some worried looks.  
  
 "I'd feel a bit more relaxed if Luffy was also wearing his inner tubes," said Nami.  
  
  _"Yeah, and I'm especially worried about Chopper, out there,"_  said Blizzard.  _"I started to tell him not to go with Usopp, but he insisted."_  
  
 "Ah, relax, Nami," said Franky as he approached, his hair styled to look like a palm tree, a dark green shirt with roses on them, and a pair of dark purple Speedos. "Let 'em have their fun! I wish I was out there, shootin' the SUPER curl with them, but I'm just too heavy for those flimsy surfboards."  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "It does look quite fun, doesn't it?"  
  
 "Brook, the last time you tried surfing," Sanji began, "you were screaming like a baby because the waves were going too fast."  
  
 "Well, you'd be terrified as well, if you thought they'd swallow you up!" Brook argued.  
  
 "Hey, Usopp!" Luffy shouted as he pointed at an incoming wave. "Here comes a big one!!"  
  
 "Oh, yeah!" Usopp grinned before he looked to Chopper. "Ready, Chopper?"  
  
 "Uh...not really," Chopper replied, nervously. "Can I go back to the beach?"  
  
 "Too late!" Luffy exclaimed as he and Usopp paddled toward the wave, which grew bigger and bigger until it looked like an entire wall of water. Chopper almost wanted to scream as Luffy and Usopp began to ride up the wave, and then began to turn and ride it back down. The little reindeer screwed his eyes shut as his ears were filled with the sounds of rushing, crashing water...but as he opened his eyes again, he gasped as he that he, Luffy, and Usopp were inside the barrel of the wave.  
  
 "Whoa...!" Chopper whispered in awe.  
  
 "Hahahahaha!!" Luffy laughed. "Pretty awesome, right, Chopper?!"  
  
 "Yeah!" Chopper answered as the trio made it out of the wave, and at first, the others did smile...but, as usual, Luffy wasn't watching where he was going.  
  
 "Guys, look out!!" Nami shouted as she pointed at a cluster of rocks, but by the time Luffy noticed them, it was too late for him to try and go around, so he ended up wobbling and falling off his surfboard while also knocking Usopp and Chopper off of theirs, which, of course, caused Nami to face-palm.  
  
 "Of course..." she muttered in annoyance.  
  
 "Yo, Moss-head!" Sanji called to Zoro, who snorted as his snot bubble popper. "You're up!"  
  
 "Huh?" Zoro murmured, quizzically before he looked out to the ocean and saw Luffy splashing about in the water. "Oh, come on, Luffy!!"  
  
 "HEEELLP!!!" Luffy cried, his voice garbled from the water while Usopp tried to pull him and Chopper to shore at the same time.  
  
 "Ugh!" Zoro groaned before he dove into the water and swam out to get his captain so Usopp would have an easier time getting to shore with just Chopper in his arms. "This is the fifth time today that I had to fish you out of the water, dammit!"  
  
 "Sorry..." Luffy gurgled as he spat out some water.  
  
 Nami sighed and shook her head, annoyed at her future husband's stupidity, but at the same time relieved that he was all right.  
  
 "Hahahaha!" Franky laughed. "Talk about a wipeout, huh?!"  
  
 "Are you all right, boys?" Robin asked.  
  
 "Yeah, we're good," answered Usopp.  
  
 "I hate it when we do that," Chopper added.  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed before he stretched his arms to grab the surfboards. "That was fun! Let's go out there and surf some more!"  
  
 "Actually, Luffy, I've had enough for today," said Usopp.  
  
 "Me, too," said Chopper.  
  
 "Guys?" Nami asked as she looked out towards the east, where she saw some dark clouds beginning to roll towards them. "I think we might have to cut our vacation short. I don't like the looks of that storm rolling in."  
  
 "What?!" asked Usopp in disbelief.  
  
 "Does this mean our vacation's over?" asked Chopper, sadly.  
  
 "Ah, damn," Franky cursed as he spotted the clouds, too. "We just got here like 2 days ago."  
  
 "Well, nothing good lasts forever, I suppose," said Robin.  
  
 "What a shame," Brook said.  
  
 "I was getting ready to make a beach barbecue, too," said Sanji.  
  
 "Aww~!" Luffy whined. "That's my favorite part about being at the beach! Well, aside from surfing and looking for animals in rock pools."  
  
 "All right, everyone, let's pack it in!" Nami called as she clapped her hands. "We're setting sail!"  
  
 "Right!" the rest of the crew exclaimed, but as they were packing up their things, Nami noticed that someone, or rather two someones were missing.  
  
 "Where are Aika and Kumi?" Nami asked as she looked around.  
  
 "They said they wanted to explore the beach a bit more, so they went off that way," said Zoro as he pointed towards the west, behind an outcropping of rocks.  
  
 "And you let them go?!" Nami asked, incredulously.  
  
 "Relax, I'm sure they didn't go too far!" Zoro answered.  
  
 "You guys keep packing up," Luffy said. "I'll go get 'em."  


 

XXX

 

 A trail of footprints dotted the sand while waves lapped at the shore. Leaning against one of the rocks was a pink and purple inner tube while nearby, Aika, who had a maroon bandana around her forehead and was wearing a cerulean one-piece bathing suit with the kanji for "wolf" in the front, and Kumi walked along the beach. As the two young ones looked out toward the ocean, Aika stopped walking as she spotted something on the water's surface...something that seemed to be shining in the sunlight.  
  
 "What's that?" Aika asked as the object drew closer, and as she got a closer look, she saw that it was an ordinary green glass bottle. "Oh...just a bottle."  
  
 "What is it with people throwing trash into the ocean?" asked Kumi.  
  
 "Well, a clean beach is a happy beach, right?" Aika asked as she picked it up, but as she did, she raised it to the sun and saw the silhouette of something inside. "Huh? Hey, Kumi, did you see that?"  
  
 "Yeah, it looked like there was something inside it!" Kumi said.  
  
 Aika tried to point the bottle down and shake out whatever was inside, but it looked like it was too big to go through the neck.  
  
 "I can't get it out," she said.  
  
 "Aika! Kumi!"  
  
 The two youngsters turned to see Luffy waving to them while he stood on the rocks.  
  
 "Come on, you guys!" he called. "We're leaving!"  
  
 "Coming, Big Brother!" Aika called back as she ran to the outcropping with Kumi following after her while Luffy grabbed her inner tube and headed back to the others. However, he didn't seem to notice that Aika had hidden the bottle from him.  
  
 "Okay, you guys!" Luffy called as he and the Straw Hats boarded the  _Sunny_. "We're outta here! Set sail!"  
  
 "Aye-aye!" the Straw Hats exclaimed as they began to get ready to sail away from the beach and the incoming storm. As they did, Robin noticed that Aika seemed to be fiddling with something, so she approached her and squat down to her height level.  
  
 "Aika?" Robin asked, causing her to jump a bit as she turned to look at her, only to calm down.  
  
 "Oh!" Aika exclaimed as she hid her hands behind her back. "Hi, Aunt Robin!"  
  
 "I can't help noticing you seem to have something there," Robin said. "You mind showing it to me? I won't take it, I promise."  
  
 Aika seemed unsure for a moment, but then she pulled her hands out from behind her back...revealing her right index and middle finger stuck inside the bottle.  
  
 "Um...help," Aika squeaked while Kumi grinned sheepishly.  
  
 "Oh, dear," Robin said.  


 

XXX

 

 Soon, the crew had adjourned to the galley, where Aika had set the bottle on the table along with her trapped fingers.  
  
 "Looks like they're in there pretty tight," Brook said.  
  
  _"Kumi, didn't you try to stop her?"_  asked Blizzard.  
  
  _"Hello, it's Aika,"_ Kumi answered.  _"You know how impulsive she is."_  
  
 "So how are get this sucker off the squirt's fingers?" asked Franky.  
  
 "Hang on a second," Luffy said as he grabbed the bottle. "Hold still, Aika, okay?" He then attempted to yank the bottle off of Aika's fingers, but the excessive force caused her to cry out in pain.  
  
 "Ow! Oww~!!" Aika cried. "Big Brother, stop, that hurts!!"  
  
 "Luffy, stop it!" Nami shouted as she grabbed Luffy. "You keep that up and you'll pull Aika's out of her socket! Be gentle!!"  
  
 "Sorry, Aika," Luffy apologized.  
  
 "It's okay," Aika said. "I know you were just trying to help."  
  
 "Maybe I can get those fingers out," said Zoro as he drew Kitetsu III. "Now hold still, half-pint."  
  
 "KYAAAAAA!!!" Aika shrieked as she attempted to run.  
  
 "Zoro, are you crazy?!" Luffy questioned. "First you try to cut my finger off when I get it stuck in a bottle, and then you try and do the same thing with my sister?! What's wrong with you?!!"  
  
 "I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!!" Zoro barked.  
  
 "HOLD IT!!!" Sanji yelled. "I've got a better idea, one that does not involve dismemberment!" On that, he went over to the sink, grabbed a bottle of dish soap, and then squirted it over Aika's fingers. "There, kiddo. Try it now."  
  
 Aika grunted as she began to pull on the bottle, and soon, her fingers came out with a little pop.  
  
 "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'm free! Thanks, Sanji!"  
  
 "My pleasure," Sanji smiled.  
  
 "Aika, why did you stick your fingers in the bottle in the first place?" Nami asked. "You don't know what could be in there!"  
  
 "Actually, I do know," said Aika. "I held it up to the sun and I found something inside it...but I got my fingers stuck when I tried to reach inside and get it."  
  
 "There's something inside the bottle, you say?" Brook inquired, causing Aika to nod her head.  
  
 "Hmm..." Usopp hummed. "Hey, Franky, lemme a borrow a hammer."  
  
 "Here you go," Franky said as he pulled out a hammer from his toolbox compartment on his arm.  
  
 "Luffy, hold the bottle on its side and keep it steady," Usopp said, and Luffy did exactly as he was told.  
  
 "What are you doing, Usopp?" Chopper asked, only for Usopp to smack the bottle with the hammer, which caused the glass to crack and then shatter, and its contents were revealed to be a rolled-up piece of aged parchment.  
  
 "All this for a crummy piece of paper?" Franky asked.  
  
 "Wait a minute," Nami said as she picked up the paper and unrolled, only to gasp upon seeing that it was a map of some sort. It was torn in some parts and a bit faded with age, but she could see that the shape of the island was like some kind of bird.  
  
 "Whoa, it's a map!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "Huh," Usopp muttered. "It kinda looks like a bird, huh?"  
  
 "Look at the name in the corner," said Robin as she pointed at the map. "Phoenix Ash Island."  
  
 "Huh," Zoro muttered. "Phoenix, huh? Isn't that some kind of mythical bird?"  
  
 "Oh, yes!" Brook exclaimed. "They say that the Phoenix is an immortal creature! It revives itself from its own ashes."  
  
 "Huh...Phoenix..." Luffy muttered.  
  
  _"What's up, Luffy?"_  Blizzard asked.   
  
 "Nothing, just thinking," Luffy answered.  
  
 "...You guys," Nami spoke up. "Take a closer look at the map."  
  
 The Straw Hats gathered closer as Nami placed the map on the table and pointed to something in the middle of the island: an X.  
  
 "It's an X?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "That's right," Nami grinned, "and you know what they say about Xs on maps, right?"  
  
 "...You mean...like treasure?!" Usopp asked.  
  
 "So...I found a treasure map?" Aika asked, excitedly.  
  
 "That's right!" Nami answered. "This is a genuine treasure map!"  
  
 "That's my little sis!" Luffy said as he ruffled Aika's hair, causing her to laugh.  
  
 "We could be on to something big here!" Nami exclaimed with Berry signs in her eyes. "Who knows what kind of riches we'll find?!"  
  
  _"Nami's getting Berry signs in her eyes, again..."_ Kumi said, worriedly.  
  
 "A treasure hunt, huh?" Zoro asked. "Why not? I'm game."  
  
 "When was the last time we searched for any treasure?" Sanji asked. "Well...searching for the One Piece kind of counts, I guess."  
  
 "All right!!" Franky exclaimed. "I'm feeling SUPER this week!! Let's go find us a treasure!!"  
  
 "How interesting," Robin smiled. "It's been a while since everyone's felt this much excitement."  
  
 "Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "I'm getting very nostalgic, all of a sudden!"  
  
 "What do you think, Luffy?" Usopp asked. "Should we go for it?"  
  
 "Yeah, Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed. "Let's do it!"  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Why not? Sounds like it could be fun!"  
  
  _"There's our answer,"_  said Blizzard.  
  
 "Hooray!" Aika cheered. "We're going treasure hunting!!"  
  
 "All right, guys!!" Luffy declared as he went outside and pointed to the horizon. "Set a course for Phoenix Ash Island!!!"  
  
 "Aye-aye!!" the Straw Hats exclaimed, and thus was the beginning of a new adventure!  


 

**ONE PIECE FILM:**

**PHOENIX**


	2. Welcome to Phoenix Ash Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running into some rough waters, the Straw Hats finally reach their destination...but will they be welcome there? Also, Blizzard makes a startling discovery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and other OCs © Me

(Soundtrack: Resort Island- One Piece Movie 6 OST.)  
  
 The  _Thousand Sunny_  sailed along the ocean, the wind filling her sails as the Straw Hats prepared for the trip...except there was just this one slight problem.  
  
 "Sheesh," Franky muttered as he stood at the helm with his hair styled in cornrows, wearing a mahogany shirt with blue flowers on them and a pair of blue Speedos. "We left that beach a couple days ago, right? You'd think we'd be there, by now."  
  
 "Are we there yet, Nami?" Luffy asked as he sat on the figurehead, wearing a red shirt with pockets on the front and a pair of dark green shorts.  
  
 "Not yet, Luffy," Nami said as she looked at the map, wearing harvest gold cap, a blue-green shirt that was opened up to her reveal her midriff, a cerulean halter top, a pair of lavender pants, and a pair of black high-heel boots. "Dammit, this would be so much easier if we had an Eternal Pose."  
  
 "Will you just admit that we're lost?" Zoro asked, wearing a dark brown leather jacket and with black fingerless gloves and green camouflage pants with his swords attached to a black leather belt.  
  
 "Oh, that's rich, coming from you, Moss-head!" Sanji countered, wearing a pink shirt with dark red trousers and a pair of goggles around his neck. "As if you know anything about not getting lost!"  
  
 "You wanna say that to my face, Pervy Cook?!" Zoro questioned.  
  
 "You're damn right I do, you hack swordsman!!" Sanji barked.  
  
 "Enough already!!" Nami yelled. "Jeez! We'll get there when we get there, all right?!"  
  
 "You think maybe we should ask for directions?" suggested Usopp, who was wearing a pair of light green overalls, a yellow shirt, a pair of brown boots, and a brown cap with goggles on the rim.  
  
 "You really think people are gonna give pirates directions?" asked Chopper, who was wearing a golden gladiator helmet over his trademark pink hat, a turquoise shirt with the word "TONAKAI" and a picture of a reindeer on the front, and a pair of shorts.  
  
 "It's worth a shot I suppose," said Brook, who was wearing a buttoned-up terracotta-colored shirt, a pine green cowboy hat, and a pair of gray trousers.  
  
  _"Yeah, but who are we gonna get directions from?"_  asked Blizzard, who was wearing a green scarf with white rings and a saddlebag on his back.  
  
 "Hmm..." hummed Aika, who was wearing a pale rose Doskoi Panda shirt, as she looked around and soon spotted a nearby passenger ship, where she saw a well-dressed man standing on the deck, drinking a glass of champagne with an elegantly dressed woman. "Uh...excuse me!"  
  
 "Huh?" the man muttered.  
  
 "Hey, we're on our way to Phoenix Ash Island!" Luffy said. "Do you know how to get there?"  
  
 "Uh...yeah!" answered the man as he pointed forward. "Just keep going forward until you come to these rocks that look like seagulls, then turn 40 degrees starboard and follow the way they're pointing! You should see it in about 3 more days!"  
  
 "Seagulls rocks, 40 degrees to port, three days...got it!" Luffy replied. "Thanks for the help!"  
  
 "Thank you!" Aika called.  
  
 "Much obliged!" Franky added as the Sunny kept sailing onwards.  
  
 "...They actually gave us directions," Nami said in disbelief.  
  
 "Well, that was nice of them," said Robin, wearing a dark purple jacket with a light blue shirt with a flower petal design on the front, navy blue low rise jeans, a knapsack slung over her shoulder, and a cowgirl hat on her head.  
  
 "Yeah...but normal people usually freak out, right?" Kumi asked, wearing nothing but a simple pair of goggles and her rhinestone collar.  
  
 "I'm not complaining," said Luffy, "as long as it gets where we need to go."  
  
 "...Weren't those guys pirates?" asked the woman on the passenger ship.  
  
 "They seemed nice enough," answered the man as he drank the last of his champagne.  
  
 And so, the Straw Hats sailed onward, following the man's directions until they hit the Seagull Rocks, then turned 40 degrees to port, being careful to avoid any reefs on the way. Of course, they also ran into some crazy weather on the way there, such as a violent thunderstorm with raging waves.  
  
 "Hoist up the sails!!" Nami shouted as she held onto the railing. "Tie everything down!! Franky, keep the ship steady!!!"  
  
 "Can't you see I'm tryin', over here?!" Franky questioned while lightning flashed in the sky, which caused Chopper to shriek as he grabbed onto Zoro's face.  
  
 "AGH!!" Zoro cried as he tried to pull the little reindeer off. "CHOPPER, GET OFF!!!"  
  
 "SCARY~!!!" Chopper screamed.  
  
 "Whoa~!" Aika cried as she slid across the wet deck, and she would've fallen off had Robin not been there to catch her with her powers. "Thanks, Aunt Robin!"  
  
 "Of course, honey," Robin called back.  
  
 "This storm doesn't look like it's going to let up, anytime soon!" Brook shouted as he and Luffy tied up the sails.  
  
 "Hey, Franky!!" Luffy yelled.  
  
 "Got it!" Franky answered as he pulled on a lever. "Everybody, hang on tight!!"  
  
  _"Oh, no...!"_  Kumi bemoaned as she held onto the mast while the aft cannon began to glow brightly. _"I hate this part!"_  
  
 "I don't!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "Here we go!" Franky called out. "Coup de...BURST!!!"  
  
  **KABLOOOOOOOW!!!**  The  _Sunny_  soon went flying through the air.  
  
 "YEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAW!!!" Luffy hollered as he hung onto the rope rigging. "I LOVE THIS PART!!!!"  
  
 "ME, TOO~!!!" Aika cheered.  
  
 "I'M GONNA THROW UP!!!!" Usopp yelled.  
  
 After three days of sailing through rough waters, it wasn't too much longer before something came into view.  
  
 "Attention!" Brook exclaimed from the Crow's Nest while holding up a Transponder Snail bullhorn. "Island, straight ahead! I repeat! Island, straight ahead!"  
  
 As the Straw Hats all looked toward the horizon, they could make out the shape of an island, slowly growing in size as they drew closer.  
  
 "Whoa!" Aika exclaimed as she sat in Luffy's lap. "Check it out!"  
  
 "Hey, Nami!" Luffy called. "Do you think that's it?!"  
  
 "Yep! No doubt about it!" Nami answered. "That's Phoenix Ash Island!"  
  
 "Which means we made it!!" Usopp said.  
  
 "ALL RIGHT!!!" the Straw Hats cheered.  
  
 "I can't wait to see what the island will be like!" Chopper piped up.  
  
 "How thrilling it is, entering strange territory!" Brook exclaimed. "I must say, I'm getting goosebumps! ...Although I don't have skin. Yohohohoho!"  
  
 "You think there might be a village there?" asked Zoro.  
  
 "If there is," Robin began, "it would be a good chance to see what kind of culture they have."  
  
 "And what kind of food, too," Sanji added. "I could always use some new recipes."  
  
 "Ooh, I'm gettin' hungry!" Luffy said as he began to drool. "Come on, Franky! Hurry it up!"  
  
 "Cool it, will ya?" Franky asked. "I gotta reserve the ship's cola supply, you know!"  
  
 "Treasure, treasure, treasure...!" Nami whispered as she held the map in her hands with Berry signs in her eyes. "I can't wait...!"  
  
  _"...She is seriously worrying me, right now,"_  said Kumi.  
  
  _"Me, too, Kumi,"_  Blizzard agreed.  _"Me, too."_  
  


XXX

(Soundtrack: Lurelin Village- Daytime from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild OST.)

  
 Meanwhile, near the beginning of a lush, green jungle filled with palm trees, tropical ferns, and flowers sits a village with huts made entirely of wooden logs with palm fronds for rooftops and fences made of clay bricks. People were walking about the dirt paths, carrying items such as water jugs, nets full of fish, crates of fruit, and clothing. The village children ran about, laughing merrily as they playfully chased each other while the elderly folk engaged in small talk of the olden days.  
  
 "Liza? Liza~!"  
  
 In one particular house, a young woman of at least 19 years of age was seen sitting in a room in front of an easel. Her right eye was blue and her left eye was yellow, and she had dark red hair that seemed to be shaved off on the left side of her head. Her attire consisted of a white sarong with a chartreuse orchid pattern, as well as a grass skirt with decorative feathers, and a pink shirt with one shoulder strap showing underneath the sarong. She had a deep look of contemplation on her face as she stared at her empty canvas, holding a paint palette and brush.  
  
 Surrounding her were all these oil paintings of some sort of bird with orange, red, and yellow feathers, all of them hanging from the walls. If one didn't know better...it almost seemed as if the bird was on fire.  
  
 "Liza!"  
  
 The woman sighed as she put down her tools, then turned to the doorway to face an elderly woman with long gray hair that drooped over her eyes. She had this sweet, endearing smile on her wrinkly face and she was a bit hunched over, using a cane to walk, and her entire consisted of a dark purple muumuu with a black flower design on the sleeves.  
  
 "Yes, Granny Lulu?" asked Liza.  
  
 "Liza, please go get Ruka," said Lulu. "He was supposed to do his chores first thing this morning."  
  
 "Ugh..." Liza groaned as she put on a pair of sandals, then began to march out the doorway and head up a flight of stairs. "He's probably doing his little 'watch duty' game again. Little turd..."  
  
 "Liza!" Lulu scolded. "Don't you say that about your little brother!"  
  
 "I know, I know," said Liza as she walked up the stairs...well, more like stomped...REAL loudly until she reached a door on the ceiling, which she banged her fist against, very hard. "Hey, twerp! Get down here and do your chores like Granny asked you to!!"  
  
 "Go away, Liza! I'm on watch duty!" a voice barked.  
  
 "No, you're not!" Liza shouted. "Stop trying to act like a man and get down here!"  
  
 Inside the attic of the house, filled with old boxes and whatnot, there sits a boy of at least 10 years old, wearing a red and blue pareo and a lime green shirt with a puka shell necklace with brown hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and a stitched-up scar on his forehead sits on his knees as he stared out a window, looking out to the sea with a spyglass. He had this determined expression as he focused the lens of the scope while ignoring Liza as she continued to bang on the door.  
  
 "Dammit, Ruka, I'm not kidding around! Get out here!!" she shouted.  
  
 "Tsk..." the boy, Ruka, sucked his teeth as he kept looking through the spyglass. "She just doesn't understand..." At that moment, he seemed to spot something in the distance: a ship that looked like a lion...and on that was a Jolly Roger that was wearing a straw hat.  
  
 The boy gasped, dropping his spyglass in the process before he put on a bitter, hateful glare.  
  
 "Pirates...!" he hissed before he picked up a crudely made spear using bamboo for the shaft, a sharpened rock for the head, and red and green feathers tied to it. Then, he ran to the door, quickly threw it open, and headed down the stairs, pushing his way passed Liza as he did.  
  
 "What the-?!" Liza questioned as she saw Ruka rush outside. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?! You have chores!!"  
  
 "No time for that!" Ruka shouted as he opened the door to the front yard. "Pirates are coming!!"  
  
 Liza and Lulu both gasped before they glanced at each other, but then the former groaned as she began to follow the boy outside.  
  
 "Ruka, get your scrawny ass back here!!" Liza yelled.  
  
 Ruka panted as he ran through the village, carrying his spear tightly in his hand.  
  
 "RUN!!" he shouted. "EVERYONE, GET IN YOUR HOUSES!!! PIRATES ARE COMING TO THE ISLAND!!!"  
  
 "Huh?" a woman muttered as she looked up from her vegetable garden.  
  
 "Now what's Ruka up to?" asked a middle-aged man.  
  
 "RUN EVERYBODY!!! GET INSIDE!!!" Ruka shouted. "I'LL CHASE THEM OFF, DON'T WORRY!!!"  
  
 "Ugh...there he goes, talking about pirates invading the village," muttered an old man as he smoked his pipe. "I wish that whipper-snapper would find something else to do!"  
  
 "Oh, leave him be, Pop," said another woman that looked to be in her 30s. "Kids these days have to have something to do, am I right?"  
  
 "Hi, Ruka!" called a little girl. "Are you off playing warrior again?"  
  
 "W-what?!" Ruka questioned before he growled. "Shut up, Hanna! Can't you see I'm busy trying to protect the village?! Go play with your stupid dolls or something!!" With that, he continued to run while Liza tried to keep up with him.  
  
 "RUKA, GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT!!!" Liza yelled.  
  


XXX

  
 THOMP!!! Luffy jumped off the figurehead and landed on the sandy shore of the island before he heaved his arms up in the air and let out a raucous laugh.  
  
 "Here we are!!" he shouted. "Phoenix Ash Island!!!"  
  
 "Yay, we made it!" Aika cheered while the others simply disembarked via the gangplank.  
  
 "Does he always have to announce himself like that?" Usopp asked in annoyance.  
  
 "You know Luffy," said Zoro. "Always has to make a big entrance."  
  
 "Hmm-hmm..." Robin chuckled. "How fun."  
  
 "Okay, we made it," said Nami as she looked at the map. "This map looks pretty old, so there's no telling if things here have changed in the past few years."  
  
 "Oh, look!" Brook exclaimed as he pointed toward the western shoreline. "I spy a village!"  
  
 "Huh," Sanji muttered. "So there is civilization here."  
  
 "Where there's village, there's food, right?!" Luffy asked, drooling again. "Let's go and get some eats! Can't look for treasure on an empty stomach, right?!"  
  
 "Yeah, let's go eat!" Aika chirped.  
  
 "Now wait a minute!" Nami exclaimed. "Let's not be too hasty! We might startle the locals if we head straight in there!"  
  
 "What?!" Luffy questioned. "Aww, come on, Nami, I'm hungry!"  
  
 "You just ate like 15 minutes ago!" Sanji countered.  
  
 As the group argued, Blizzard seemed to spot something buried in the sand nearby. He glanced back at the others before he went to take a look at it and found that it was something black. The wolf-dog tilted his head, bemused before he began to dig away at the sand...but when he did, he stopped and gaped a bit...for what he found was a tattered black flag...bearing the mark of the former Whitebeard Pirates.  
  
  _'The Whitebeard Pirates' Jolly Roger?!'_ he thought.  
  
 "Hold it, right there!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats looked up to see Ruka, who panted as he glared up at them while tightly gripping his spear.  
  
 "Who's the kid?" asked Franky.  
  
 "And how come he's panting?" asked Chopper. "Did he run all the way here?"  
  
 "I am Ruka, the protector of this village!" Ruka declared before he pointed his spear at the Straw Hats. "Get back on your ship, you pirate scumbags, and turn around! You're not welcome here!!"  
  
 "Hey, kid," said Zoro as he lightly pushed the spear away. "Didn't your parents teach you not to point sharp objects at strangers?"  
  
 Ruka's eyes went wide...but then he growled as he pointed the spear back at Zoro, this time at his face.  
  
 "I said leave!!" the boy shouted. "Don't come back to this island, again!!!"  
  
 "...Okay," Zoro said, "you really need to get that stick outta my face, runt."  
  
 "Why don't you make me?" Ruka asked.  
  
 "Wait a minute," Aika said as she stepped forward. "Can we just talk about this- EEP!!"  
  
 "Don't you come any closer!!" Ruka spat as he pointed his spear at her.  
  
 "Hey!" Luffy yelled. "Don't you point that thing at my little sister! Who do you think you are?!"  
  
 "This is my last warning!" Ruka snapped. "Get off our island, NOW!!"  
  
 "You know, kid," Zoro began as he stepped forward while drawing his swords, "if there's one thing I can't stand, it's pushiness...now put the spear down, or I'll be forced to put you in your place."  
  
 "Zoro, are you serious?!" Nami questioned.  
  
 "Come on, man, he's a kid!" Usopp cried. "Go easy on him!!"  
  
 "You wanna fight, right, kid?" Zoro asked as he pointed Shuusui at him. "Well...I'm right here. Show me what you got."  
  
 A pause. Ruka tightly gripped his spear until his knuckles turned white while Zoro just calmly stood in front of him in quiet anticipation. Luffy, Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Blizzard remained stoic while Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Aika, and Kumi watched with worry. Then, Ruka growled as he prepared to charge at Zoro...only to grabbed by the back of his shirt.  
  
 "Hold it, stupid!!" yelled Liza as she pulled him back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
 "Hey! Let go of me, Liza!!" Ruka shouted as he pointed at the Straw Hats. "I was just about to teach those pirates a lesson!! They challenged me!!"  
  
 "What the hell are you talking about?!" Sanji asked. "You came at us with a spear, first!"  
  
 "I was trying to get these pirates to leave!!" Ruka shouted.  
  
 "Quiet!" Liza yelled as she bopped him on the head. "The fact of the matter is that you're way too young to be taking on pirates! You're lucky I stopped you or you'd be skewered by that guy's swords!" She then looked up at Zoro, who still had his swords drawn out. "Umm...you mind putting those away."  
  
 "Oh, right," Zoro said as he sheathed his blades. "Sorry."  
  
 "It's no problem," said Liza. "I'm Liza, by the way, and this is my younger brother, Ruka...also known as the big pain in my ass."  
  
 "Same to you..." Ruka muttered, which caused Liza to smack him again. "Ow!"  
  
 "And you guys are...wait..." Liza muttered before she got a closer look at the Straw Hats, particularly at Luffy, who backed up a bit out of awkwardness. "Hey...I've seen your face, before! You're Straw Hat Luffy, right?"  
  
 "Yep, that's me!" Luffy grinned. "Shishishi!"  
  
 "So that means you guys are the Straw Hat Pirates!" Liza exclaimed.  
  
 "I'm guessing you've seen us from the newspapers?" asked Nami.  
  
 "I guess we're gonna get ratted out, aren't we?" Usopp bemoaned.  
  
 "What are you kidding?" asked Liza. "Why would I do that?"  
  
 "Uh...because we're infamous pirates, wanted throughout the world?" Franky asked, confused.  
  
 "Maybe," Liza began, "but as far as I'm concerned, you guys haven't done anything outrageous like murder or pillaging or something, right?"  
  
 "No, miss," Aika said, which caused Liza to giggle as she kneeled to hers and Kumi's height level.  
  
 "And who are these two cuties?" she asked.  
  
 "This is Aika, my little sister," Luffy answered, "and the puppy is her dog, Kumi."  
  
 "Well, I'm sure you two definitely aren't dangerous," said Liza.  
  
 "Are you kidding me...?!" Ruka whispered in disbelief.  
  
 "So...since it's been established that we're welcomed here," Luffy said, "does that mean we can go to your village and eat?"  
  
 "Sure can," Liza answered.  
  
 "Score!!" Luffy exclaimed. "Come on, you guys! Let's go!"  
  
 "But...but Liza-" Ruka stammered.  
  
 "Get going!" Liza ordered. "You got chores, mister!"  
  
 "But...but...urgh...!!" Ruka groaned before he turned and headed back to the village, dragging his stick behind him, but then he turned and glared back at Liza. "You know something? Not every pirate is gonna be like your stupid hero! They're all the same! They don't come to help unless they want something in return!"  
  
 With that, he stormed off while Liza sighed in exasperation.  
  
 "What's his problem?" asked Usopp.  
  
 "Don't mind him," Liza said. "I'll explain later."  
  
 With that, the group headed toward the village, but Luffy stopped when he noticed that Blizzard wasn't following, causing him to glance back and see him staring at the sand.  
  
 "Blizzard!" Luffy called. "Come on, buddy! You'll get left behind!"  
  
  _"I'm coming!"_ Blizzard answered before he glanced back down at the tattered Whitebeard Pirates flag, then after taking a moment, he picked it up and put it in his saddlebag before he began to trot after the others. As they left, though...they failed to notice a pair of red eyes glaring at them from behind the ferns...before they disappeared with a deep growl.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Fiora Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liza gives the Straw Hats a quick tour of Fiora Village and reveals the story behind the Phoenix paintings in her room, particularly of a certain blue one. Meanwhile, Ruka is unable to tolerate the Straw Hats' presence and storms off in a huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and other OCs © Me

**Grrrroooooooooooowwwll~!!**  
  
 "Ugh..." Luffy groaned as he put his hand to his stomach while the Straw Hats looked at him, incredulously. As for Liza and Ruka, they both blinked in surprise that such a loud noise would come from someone like him. However, the former soon chuckled a bit.  
  
 "Don't worry," she said. "The village should have something for you to eat, soon."  
  
 "I sure hope so," Luffy said. "I'm starving!"  
  
 "We're almost there," said Liza as she kept walking. "Come on."  
  
 The Straw Hats soon followed after her while Ruka grumbled under his breath. As they walked, though, Blizzard couldn't help thinking about the flag he found on the beach. He knew it belonged to Whitebeard and his crew and he wasn't afraid to show it to Luffy since he knew he had pretty much come to terms with his brother's death. He only wondered if the others should know, and for that matter if Liza knew about it at all.  
  
 Soon, the group had arrived at the entrance of the village.  
  
 "Here we are," said Liza. "Welcome to Fiora Village!"  
  
 "Wow!" Nami exclaimed. "It's lovely!"  
  
 "Thanks," Liza replied. "Come on, lemme show you around. I'll even take you to our place."  
  
 "What?!" Ruka questioned. "Are you kidding me?! We're not letting them into our house!!"  
  
 "Shut up!" Liza barked. "They're guests, you little turd, now be quiet!"  
  
 Ruka glared at the older woman as she led the Straw Hats through the village. As they did, the villagers stopped their business and noticed the Straw Hats with curiosity, especially the children. Even their pets stopped to look, as well.  
  
 "So there really are pirates here," said the old man from earlier.  
  
 "Wait...I think I recognize those guys," said his daughter. "Aren't they the Straw Hat Pirates? Their captain and first mate are from the Worst Generation."  
  
 "Huh," the old man muttered. "They don't look so bad to me."  
  
 "They wear some pretty weird clothes," whispered a little boy that was about 8 years old while Hanna stood nearby, along with several other children.  
  
 "That orange-haired lady sure looks pretty," said Hanna. "The raccoon-dog looks cute, too!"  
  
 "Is that a skeleton?" another girl asked.  
  
 "Whoa, one of them looks like a robot!" added another little boy.  
  
 Robin chuckled in amusement. "It seems we've attracted the attention of the locals."  
  
 "They sure seem friendly," Chopper said.  
  
 Ruka only grumbled under his breath as he kept walking, quietly. As the Straw Hats continued to follow Liza, Robin noticed several women weaving some kind of sheet with strange designs on them.  
  
 "What's that they're doing, there?" asked Robin.  
  
 "Oh, they're making tapestries," said Liza. "They're used for decorations in our houses."  
  
 "Bamboo hutches, huh?" Franky asked. "Kinda old-fashioned, but I guess it holds for you guys just fine, huh?"  
  
 "As long as the rain and wind aren't too strong," said Liza.  
  
 "Oh, my!" Brook exclaimed with a blush on his cheekbones. "Look there!"  
  
 The group looked to their left and saw several other women, dressed in grass skirts with leafy headdresses, swaying their hips and arms while several men around them were beating on bongo drums and these empty gourds. There was even one man that was swinging around a baton that was flaming on both ends. However, it seemed that Brook and Sanji were more interested in looking at the dancing women.  
  
 "I like the entertainment!" Sanji smirked with hearts in his eyes.  
  
 "Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed. "Such a lovely dance they're doing!"  
  
 "It's a traditional dance," said Liza. "You see, there's a festival coming up in a few more days."  
  
 "A festival?" Aika asked.  
  
 "That's right," Liza answered. "It's to give thanks to our guardian deity, Fiora."  
  
 "A festival, huh?" asked Usopp. "Sounds like fun!"  
  
 "Ooh!" Luffy exclaimed. "Is there gonna be food?!"  
  
 "Of course!" answered Liza. "Roasted pork, grilled fish, all kinds of stuff!"  
  
 "Then you can count on me being there!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "As long as there's gonna be booze, count me in," Zoro said.  
  
 "I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for that," Nami said.  
  
 "But...Big Sis, I thought we were looking for-" Aika started, only for Nami to quietly shush her.  
  
 "You're looking for what?" Ruka asked.  
  
 "Uh...a place to stay for the night," said Nami. "We traveled a long way to get here."  
  
 "Oh, well that's no problem," said Liza. "You guys can stay at our place."  
  
 "No, they're not!" Ruka shouted, only for Liza to smack him in the back of his head. "Ow!"  
  
 "Shut up!" Liza shouted. "They're guests and we will treat them as such, even if they are pirates! Got that?!"  
  
 "But-" Ruka started.  
  
 "Got it?!" Liza shouted, more forcefully.  
  
 "...Fine," Ruka muttered.  
  
 "Is there gonna be food at your place?" Luffy asked as he put his hands on his stomach, which growled once again.  
  
 "Yeah, Granny Lulu should have something for you guys to eat," said Liza. "She loves to cook."  
  
 "I could help her if you like," Sanji offered. "I'm a chef, myself."  
  
 "Yeah, a hack chef," Zoro muttered.  
  
 "What was that, loser swordsman?!" Sanji questioned.  
  
 "You heard me!!" Zoro barked as he got in Sanji's face, only for Nami to push them both away.  
  
 "All right, enough, you two!" the navigator scolded. "Jeez."  
  
 The group kept walking until they reached Liza's and Ruka's house.  
  
 "Well, here we are," said Liza as she opened the door. "Our humble abode. Lemme just let Granny Lulu know we're here."  
  
 "Are you sure your grandmother's got enough room for all of us?" Robin asked.  
  
 "Yes, we don't wish to impose," Brook added.  
  
 "Ah, relax, she's not really our grandmother," said Liza. "She just took me and Ruka in after..." She then trailed off with a slightly solemn look before she shook her head. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Make yourselves at home."  
  
 "Uh...okay," Usopp answered. "Are you sure you're all right, though?"  
  
 "Yeah, I'm fine," Liza assured.  
  
 "Liza? Did you bring Ruka back?"  
  
 Liza, Ruka, and the Straw Hats looked up to see Lulu enter the drawing room.  
  
 "Oh, my!" the old woman exclaimed. "I didn't know we were having guests!"  
  
 "Don't talk to them!" Ruka shouted. "They're pirates!"  
  
 "Didn't I just say knock it off?!" Liza questioned as she smacked Ruka in the back of his head, again.  
  
 "Ow!" Ruka cried as he grabbed the back of his head. "Will you stop that?!"  
  
 "Pirates, are they?" asked Lulu. "Well, I certainly hope they have big appetites. I just started making lunch! It's squid and crab stew with mixed vegetables."  
  
 "Ooh, sounds yummy!" Luffy exclaimed with a watering mouth.  
  
 "Don't be surprised if he asks for bowls of the stuff," Sanji added.  
  
 "Oh, don't worry, dear," Lulu assured. "I've had to raise these two on their own, and they tend to eat the whole pot dry! Let's see if I can sate this one, too."  
  
 "Miss, I think I'm really starting to like you," Sanji smiled as he followed Lulu into the kitchen while the rest of the crew took a look around.  
  
 "What lovely pottery," Robin said as she looked at some clay vases that had fish painted on them with black ink. "They look quite old."  
  
 "Oh, those are, like, decades old," Liza answered. "Granny Lulu's family's had them for generations. They used to be used to carry water from the rivers, but they've got cracks in them from being overused."  
  
 "History in your own home," Robin said. "I find that interesting."  
  
 "Robin's an archaeologist," said Nami. "She loves stuff like this."  
  
 "I see," Liza said.  
  
  _'I got a bit of history right here in my saddlebag,'_ thought Blizzard as he glanced at his bag.  
  
 "Ooh~! What's all this?"  
  
 "Aika?" Luffy asked as he got up and followed his younger half-sister's voice, which prompted the Straw Hats, plus Liza to follow him until they all entered the room full of paintings of the fiery bird that the young woman had made as well as the blank canvas. Aika stood in the middle of the room with Kumi, admiring the paintings.  
  
 "They're beautiful!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
 "You like them?" Liza asked with a smile. "I painted them all, myself, for five years."  
  
 "You made all these?!" Chopper asked.  
  
 "Wow, Liza, you're a real artist!" Usopp commented.  
  
 Franky let out an impressed whistle.  
  
 "SUPER job you did, here!" he said.  
  
 "How marvelous!" Brook exclaimed.  
  
 "Aww...thanks," Liza said as she scratched the back of her head. "It's a hobby, mostly."  
  
 "They're all paintings of the Phoenix!" Nami added in awe.  
  
 "That's right," said Liza. "This is Fiora, the island's guardian. She watches over the land and its people."  
  
 "...A Phoenix, huh?" Luffy muttered as he looked around, only to spot one of the paintings on the wall. Instead of the blazing red and orange colors, this Phoenix had blue flames with golden yellow tail feathers, as well as purple rings around its eyes. "Huh? Hey...this one kinda looks like..."  
  
 A brief image of a young man appeared in Luffy's mind...his arms turning into flaming blue wings as he turned and grinned at him.  
  
 "Luffy?" Zoro called, causing Luffy to turn to face him. "Are you all right?"  
  
 "Oh, yeah," Luffy said. "Sorry. Guess I spaced out a second." He then looked back at the painting. "Hey, Liza. How come this painting looks different from the others?"  
  
 "Oh, I see you found a pretty old one," said Liza. "That's actually a painting of someone I knew, once...a long time ago. Believe it or not, he was a pirate, just like you guys."  
  
 "Really?" asked Aika. "What was his name?"  
  
 "Coincidentally," Liza began, "his name was Marco the Phoenix, the 1st Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates."  
  
 3...2...1...  
  
 "EEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!!" the Straw Hats questioned. "THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES?!!"  
  
 Liza, although a bit taken back by their reaction, only laughed as she stood up straight.  
  
 "That's right," she said. "In fact, this island used to be under their protection...well...until 2 years ago, when Whitebeard died during that big war." She then sighed. "It's sad what happened to him...as well as Fire Fist Ace." She then looked at Luffy, who blinked at her. "Fire Fist was your brother, right? I'm sorry..."  
  
 Luffy shook his head in response.  
  
 "It was sad what happened to them," he began, "but they're in a better place now. Nothing will bring them back, and I'm okay with that."  
  
 "That's right," Liza smiled. "I just wonder if Marco's doing okay."  
  
 "You seem to hold Marco in pretty high regard," said Franky. "Mind telling us why that is?"  
  
 "...Because just like with Granny Lulu," said Liza, "I owe Marco a great debt...if it weren't for him and the Whitebeard Pirates, we wouldn't even be alive to this day." She then looked out to the window. "It was way back when I was just 14 years old...when vicious pirates invaded our home."  
  


_Flashback_

  
 There was the sound of shrill screams as people ran for their lives. Flames roared from the burning houses, and those that weren't going up in flames were smashed to pieces by hammers and swords. Gunshots rang out, followed by many people screaming in pain as they felt themselves get struck...only to be silenced by several more shots.  
  
 Shadowy figures encroached on the village as the people continued to run while the ones who menaced laughed with wicked grins. Among them was Liza, back when she was 14 and had a full head of hair before she shaved the left side off. As she ran through the village, she gasped in horror as she found a man and woman lying on the ground, lifeless in a pool of blood...while a large, burly shadow stood over them, holding a large ax in his hand...the blade of which was dripping with blood. As the figure's glowing red eyes glared down at Liza, it was then that she knew...she was next.  
  
 Liza whimpered as she fell on her bottom, trying to run away from her aggressor, who chuckled in a sinister manner as he towered over her. He raised his ax, preparing to bring it down on her and deliver the killing blow. Liza flinched, awaiting her fate...and yet, it never came. Instead of the sound of the blade of the ax piercing her flesh, she heard a loud clang, followed by a grunting sound, and finally the sound of someone falling to the ground. Liza opened her eyes...and saw a huge, blue bird with flaming gold feathers. She gasped in shock as the bird turned to face her with this gentle smile on its face.  
  
 "You all right-yoi?" asked the bird.  
  
 "...Who are you?" asked Liza.  
  
 "The name's Marco," the bird answered before a shroud of flames encircled his body...revealing his true form: a man with a pineapple-shaped head and dirty blonde hair. He had tanned skin, a purple cardigan, a pair of blue pants, and this purple tattoo on his chest that looked like a cross and a crescent-shape. "Marco the Phoenix."  
  
 "...Marco...!" Liza whispered in awe.  
  
 "...Hey, Pops!" Marco called. "What do you say we drive these idiots off this island?!"  
  
 "Gurarararararara!!"  
  
 Liza and the villagers turned in shock while the pirates looked utterly horrified upon seeing Whitebeard, himself, as well as his dog, Stefan, and some of his Division Commanders, Jozu, Thatch, Blamenco, Izou, Fossa, Rakuyo, Vista, and of course...Ace.  
  
 "The Whitebeard Pirates?!" questioned one of the marauding pirates. "What are they doing here?!!"  
  
 "What does it look like, dumbasses?" asked Ace as he stepped forward. "We're here to claim this island in the name of Whitebeard!"  
  
 "That's right," Whitebeard said. "As of today, this island is now under my protection! If you rats don't clear it, I'll have to get nasty, you understand?! Gurararararara!!"  
  
 Not wanting to bring about the wrath of one of the Four Emperors, the marauders soon fled in terror.  
  
 "Hmph!" Vista scoffed. "Cowards, the lot of them."  
  
 "Pops," Jozu said as he looked around. "This place got shook pretty bad before we showed up...what should we do?"  
  
 "...All right, boys!" Whitebeard bellowed. "Let's help these poor folks rebuild this sad little village...hell, let's make it even better!!"  
  
 "Aye-aye!!!" the Whitebeard Pirates exclaimed before they began to get to work. As they did, the villagers returned the favor by giving them food to eat to keep up their strength and even made Whitebeard some of their finest liquor, which he appreciated very much. While the villagers worked with the Whitebeard Pirates, Liza seemed to be growing quite fond of Marco, almost always seen following him around.  
  
 "Looks like you got yourself a little fan, Marco," Ace smirked.  
  
 "Haha," Marco laughed, sarcastically before he looked at Liza, who smiled at him. "Hey, what's up, kid?"  
  
 "...Thank you," Liza said. "For everything."  
  
 Marco chuckled as he gently ruffled Liza's hair.  
  
 "We're just a bunch of pirates who thought they should help out, that's all," he told her.  
  
 "Well, still," said an old woman as she approached, "we appreciate your help. Never thought that we'd be saved from pirates by another group of pirates, though." She then looked up at Marco. "Still...it was quite a surprise to see you with those divine powers, child."  
  
 "Divine powers?" Marco repeated, inquisitively, before he chuckled. "You must be talking about my Devil Fruit powers. I ate the Bird-Bird Fruit: Phoenix Model. It's a mythical Devil Fruit that turns me into a Phoenix-yoi!"  
  
 "Call it what you will," said Lulu, "but we think you just might be a messenger of the Great Fiora, herself."  
  
 "Who?" Marco asked.  
  
 "Fiora's the island's guardian," said Liza. "She protects us!"  
  
 "If you ask me, she didn't do a good job," whispered Ace, causing Marco to nudge him in the side with his elbow. "Ow! I was only kidding!"  
  
 Liza only giggled, which made Marco laugh a bit, as well.  
  
 "What's your name, kid?" asked the Phoenix-man.  
  
 "I'm Liza," Liza answered.  
  
 "Well, Liza," Marco began, "I hope that one day, our paths cross again."  
  
 "I hope so, too," said Liza with a bright, happy smile on her face.  
  


_Flashback end_

  
 "...Unfortunately," Liza began as she kept looking out toward the sun, "that day will never come, I'm afraid."  
  
 "Why not?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Because sometime after the Paramount War," Liza began, "Marco took the remaining Whitebeard Pirates and fought with the Blackbeard Pirates, which became known as the Grudge Wars...and sadly, Blackbeard won."  
  
 "...We already heard about that," Luffy said, glaring at the name 'Blackbeard'. "I still can't believe that fatass won."  
  
 "And he replaced Whitebeard, no less," Liza concurred with a hint of venom on her tongue. "I can't stand that he's one of the Four Emperors, now..."  
  
 "...Has he ever tried to come here?" asked Nami.  
  
 "Not lately," Liza answered. "Honestly, the island's been relatively peaceful since those 5 years." She then sighed. "Before Marco and the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates left, he told me this: 'Liza, you can't always count on someone to look after you. You have to take your fate into your own hands'. I still don't know what he meant by that, though...but I do know it's something I'll never forget. Then he gave the Whitebeard Pirates' flag as a way to remember him...but I lost it a while back and I never found it."  
  
 A pause...but then, Blizzard went up and nudged Liza from behind with his nose, causing her to turn to him.  
  
 "What's up, big guy?" asked Liza, which prompted Blizzard to reach into his saddlebag and pull out the flag he had found on the beach. "Oh! The flag!" She then took the cloth and folded it up, then hugged Blizzard around his neck in gratitude. "Thank you, so much! I thought I lost this forever!"  
  
 "Where'd you find that, Blizzard?" Luffy asked.  
  
  _"I found it on the beach,"_ Blizzard said.  _"It was buried in the sand."_  
  
 "Hey, Liza," Zoro said. "One more thing. Why were those pirates invading the island in the first place?"  
  
 "They were trying to find some treasure that was hidden here," said Liza, causing the Straw Hats (except for Luffy) to freeze.  
  
 "...Well...this is awkward," Kumi muttered.  
  
 "Tell me about it," Aika agreed.  
  
 "Hey! That's what-MMPH!!" Luffy started, only for Nami and Usopp to jump on him with their hands over his mouth. "MMHHMPH!! MMPH!!!"  
  
 "Be quiet, you idiot...!!" Nami whispered.  
  
 "Are you outta your mind?!" Usopp questioned, but also keeping his voice down. "If they find out we're here for the same reason as the pirates who invaded this place, 5 years ago, they'll chase us out for sure!"  
  
 "So keep your mouth shut about the treasure, got it?" Nami asked.  
  
 "...Okay," Luffy nodded.  
  
 "Uh...is everything okay?" asked Liza.  
  
 "Yeah, everything's fine!" Nami and Usopp answered with a nervous chuckle.  
  
 "...Okay, if you say so," said Liza.  
  
 "Liza! Everyone! The food is ready!" Lulu called from downstairs.  
  
 "Oh, boy!!" Luffy exclaimed before he headed out. "Food, food, food!!!"  
  
 "Hey, wait for us, Luffy!!" Chopper shouted as he and Usopp ran out after him.  
  
 "Yeah, don't eat it all before we do!!" Usopp yelled while the others calmly filed out of Liza's room and followed after.  
  


XXX

  
 Luffy had already downed at least 8 bowls of the soup and was on his 9th one, by now, and Usopp and Chopper ate with just as much haste as he did.  
  
 "Goodness!" Lulu exclaimed with a bit of endearment in her voice. "I've never seen such an appetite!"  
  
 "This is kind of what I was warning you about," Sanji glared.  
  
 Luffy let out a belch as held out his bowl. "More, please!"  
  
 "I think you've had more than enough!!" spat Sanji.  
  
 "Stingy..." Luffy pouted.  
  
 "This soup is amazing, Lulu," said Nami.  
  
 "Oh, thank you, dear," said Lulu. "It's nothing too special. Just crab and some bluefin trout from the ocean sprinkled with a little sea salt. I gave your cook here the recipe for it so you could have it while you're out at sea."  
  
 "Thanks, granny!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 As everyone else ate, Ruka remained quiet as he sat at the mahogany table, staring at his soup while clutching his spoon bitterly. Liza, who was sitting next to him, just calmly ate hers before she glanced over at her younger sibling before she sighed and put her spoon down.  
  
 "Something wrong with the soup, Ruka?" asked Liza.  
  
 "Hey, kid," Sanji said. "You had better eat that. I don't want it getting cold."  
  
 "...How do I do know you didn't poison this?" asked Ruka.  
  
 "I don't poison food, brat," Sanji countered. "That would make me some kind of a scumbag, not a cook!"  
  
 "Pirates are all scumbags!" Ruka spat. "Every last one of them!"  
  
 "Ruka, I said stop it!" Liza scolded.  
  
 "No!" Ruka shouted as he got up from the table. "Why should we treat them like guests and let them eat our food?! For all we know, they could be trying to get us to drop our guard!!"  
  
 "Ruka, that's quite enough!" Lulu chided.  
  
 "I'm just trying to keep this village safe, but none of you will take me seriously!" Ruka shouted. "Whitebeard was supposed to protect this island, but now he's dead and the Whitebeard Pirates have split up! We couldn't count on them before and we can't count on them, now!!"  
  
 "Ruka, did you forget that they saved us?!" asked Liza. "If it weren't for them-"  
  
 "I don't care what they did!" Ruka shouted. "Pirates are still pirates, no matter which way you look at them! I thought you'd forget about those losers after they lost that war, but you still think they'll come back?!"  
  
 "Shut up!!" Liza yelled. "I don't wanna hear any more of you badmouthing the people who saved our lives, especially Marco!! If you're not gonna behave at the table, then take your soup and go to your room and eat it!!!"  
  
 "I don't have to listen to you!!" Ruka shouted. "You're not my Mom!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY SISTER!!!"  
  
 The Straw Hats all gaped, save for Luffy, who was still too busy eating his soup, while Ruka stormed out of the house.  
  
 "Oh, dear," Robin muttered.  
  
 "Well...that was pleasant," Zoro sneered.  
  
 "...Oh, Ruka," Lulu muttered as she shook her head.  
  
 "Little shit didn't even eat the soup...!" Sanji hissed.  
  
 "Can I have it, then?" Luffy asked.  
  
  _"Luffy, please don't,"_ Blizzard muttered.  
  
 "...Please don't be upset at him," Liza said, causing the Straw Hats to look at her. "You see...Ruka and I aren't really brother and sister. When the pirates invaded our island, five years ago, they didn't just kill my parents, they killed his parents, too." She then looked to Lulu, who hobbled over on her cane before she gently held her hand with a tender smile, which caused her to smile back. "Ever since then, Granny Lulu took us in and told us to love each other like a brother and sister would...but Ruka didn't want us for his family. What he wanted was revenge for his real parents. Ever since that day, Ruka's hated pirates with a burning passion...even the pirates who don't mean us any harm."  
  
 "Jeez..." Franky muttered.  
  
 "That is quite a shame," Brook said.  
  
 "He's a little ingrate if you ask me," Sanji grumbled. "The old woman is kind enough to take you and him both in out of the goodness of her heart, and this is how he repays you?"  
  
 "Why does this sound familiar?" Nami asked, although she had this knowing look on her face, all the same.  
  
 "What do you mean?" asked Liza.  
  
 "When I was young," Nami began, "I was adopted by a Marine woman, along with another young girl who would become my older adopted sister. We grew up together in a little house in a tangerine orchard. We barely had money to get by in life and I wasn't satisfied with what I had. I even went so far as to say we weren't a real family..."  
  
 "Nami..." Liza muttered in disbelief.  
  
 "Of course, I didn't realize how much I loved those two until I lost my Mother," Nami said. "A crew of Fishman Pirates invaded my village and killed her...then he pretty much made me his mapmaker for eight years and held my village hostage. I actually hated all pirates as bitterly as Ruka does..." She then looked over at Luffy with a fond smile. "That is until I met the goofball, here, along with Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp."  
  
 Luffy grinned, despite his mouth being full of food, which caused Nami to laugh at her fiance.  
  
 "Yeah, I know, he's a few eggs shy of a dozen," Nami said, "but I love him." She then looked up at Liza. "Anyway...give Ruka some time. I'm sure he'll come around, one day."  
  
 "...I hope so, Nami," said Liza. "I really do."  
  
 During the conversation, Aika and Kumi both looked at each other before they both nodded and headed out the door, following the direction in which Ruka took off in: toward the jungle. However, just as they were leaving, a shadowy figure watched from behind the ferns before slinking off after them as quietly as possible.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've had in mind for a long time, now. I meant to start this last year but never got around to it. This is a little fanfiction movie I made up (and it's not the first one).
> 
> The Fire Within will still continue, but I just thought I'd get this up here.


End file.
